


The defective Collector

by WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Creepy nightmarescape later in, Fluff, I am mean and I’m sorry, Kaidan lives, Legion Lives, Multi, Thane Lives, When someone gets their emotions they also get more, divergence from canon, mordin lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage/pseuds/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage
Summary: The collectors have been around for a very long time but one, “born” the same year as the great Commander Andrew Shepard, was a defect. A piece of corrupted code, a mistake, a small blip to be fixed. This collector has Sabotaged the Collectors for a long time. They dubbed themselves “Sobirat”
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Jacob Taylor/Male Shepard, James Vega/Steve Cortez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The defective Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Ashely, Kaidan, Mordin, Legion, Thane, And the other ME2 crew live. Fight me >:(

Orange and yellow glare across their vision and they heard a hissing sound. As their optic systems stabilized, they were pulled out of this pod like structure. Wire and clamps gave way as the Defect was now fully there. Unbeknownst to Harbinger, so much code was corrupted in this mistakes core so it’s only logical action was to code it themself. The defect took a long time on this, about three years, then they started to gain “Opinion”. This definitely perplexed this mishap but they kept quiet. They saw the many organics taken and experimented on as This Unfortunate Event was put in charge to run the experimentation and the “processing” of organics. They saw it was painful to them, that it was horrid and agonizing so all this thing could do is add numbing agents to the process. It wasn’t cruel but slightly merciful. He was sick of this cruelty and now set a goal: Stop the Collectors.

————————————

It has been 22 years since this mistake retaliated silently against the collectors. He coded a voice box to commune with others and even enough to comprehend others emotions. He felt something though. Many have names and aren’t called “Defect” or “Mistake”. Doesn’t this mean that he should have his own name? He took time and scoured many databases for fitting names. He then found one that he thought fitting and good. He dubbed himself and henceforth introduced themself as “Sobirat”. He had to hide around on the citadel as to not alert C-Sec. he was great at infiltration and engineering so he got around just fine. He then heard gunshots in the lower grey markets of the Citadel as he went to “talk” with Fist. He ran into the famous Andrew Shepard, Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams, And Former C-Sec Garrus Vakarian. They, as well as the Quarian Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya, has their aim on him.

“Who are you? Are you after Tali’Zorah?” Andrew Asked sourly. It seemed as though ”kind first impressions” weren’t a thing but it was justifiable.

“I titled myself Sobirat. Your assumption that I am after Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya, daughter of Admiral Zorah, is incorrect. I heard gunshots and came to investigate seeing as a danger to anyone is a danger to me as well” Sobirat replied. As a extra precautionary measure, he dropped his black widow rifle and kicked it to Shepard. This did convince him well as to Sobirat’s non-provoking attempts. Though the rifle bewildered him.

“Why do you have a sniper rifle, Sobirat?” The Turian Garrus Vakarian Asked. He shared the same confusion as his commander did and as such, broke the silence.

“I must forcibly deactivate indoctrinated individuals. Unfortunately one target isn’t on the Citadel” he said. This perked Ashely’s head more and Tali was confused.

“You mean murder people?” She asked with a sharper tone. Sobirat learned to read many people and know what the feel based on their tone.

“Affirmative. Indoctrination is the title of the position a Reaper puts you in after being aboard them or around them long enough. It usually happens over the coarse of a week to a month. Rapid indoctrination takes three hours to a day” he said. This definitely got Shepard’s attention. He knows something about the reapers doesn’t he?

“Are you against the Reapers, Sobirat?” Andrew Asked The Collector. This did confuse Sobirat on what Shepard’s intent could be.

“Definitely. Reapers are a threat to all organic and non organic races excluding some Geth. I do wish to end the Reapers advance so we have time to prepare but, knowing politicians, preparation will be last minute” he replied. This earned a smirk from Shepard. He picked Sobirat’s rifle up and tossed it to him. Ashely and Garrus knew of his decision and agreed with it while Tali has the ropes of the situation.

“Feel like joining a crew to stop them now?” Garrus Asked. This earned a surprised remark from Sobirat seeing as he is a Collector, but he’ll explain that later when he has to. 

“Very well. Where do you wish I go presently?” He asked. Shepard just sent him to the Normandy as he waited for their mission.


End file.
